


The Boss

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Hey, I’m the boss around here, and am I supposed to be impressed?





	The Boss

You and Sam were in the shooting range of the bunker, practicing your target skills during your down time. The two of you really didn’t need to practice, but you always felt calmer knowing that your skills were still sharp. Shooting also got your adrenaline going, and you often retreated to your bedroom afterwards to have your way with the older Winchester, letting off the steam of shooting.

After shooting holes into your targets – the heads and hearts of the paper people torn to shreds, you turned to Sam. “Hey, wanna make this interesting?”

Sam looked over at you, seeing the smirk on his face. “Sure, Y/N. Whatcha thinking?”

You walked down range to the papers, hanging new ones on top of yours and Sam’s. “Instead of going for the head and heart, how about we go for a more particular target – the actual outline of the person? First one to have the person punched out of the paper by bullet holes wins.” You walked back to the shooting end of the range, loading a few magazines with fresh bullets.

Sam grinned, liking your creativity. “Sounds like fun. You’re on.” He turned to fill his mags as well, and then the two of you started shooting.

You were working on the right side of your paper person’s body when you noticed Dean walking in to the range, standing between the two of you to watch your shooting. Not knowing about the change of aim that you and Sam had agreed on, he was confused at how badly the two of you were doing.

“ **Hey**!” the shooting paused when Dean spoke. “ **I’m the boss around here, and am I supposed to be impressed**? You guys are barely getting close to the marks!”

You and Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy, which you both knew he was. You spoke first, “You’re the **_boss_** around here? Did you really just say that?”

Sam barked out a laugh. “Bro, I think we all know who the boss is, and it sure ain’t you.” Sam bowed his head in your direction, knowing that you wore the pants in yours and Dean’s relationship, let alone the fact that you could kick both their asses easily.

You nodded back at Sam, accepting his appointment of you as ‘boss’. You looked back at Dean, stating calmly, “Just watch Dean. You’ll see how impressed you should be.”

With that, you and Sam went back to the task at hand, working your bullet holes around the outline of the paper people. Soon enough, Dean understood what you were doing, and he leaned against the back table to observe.

You and Sam were still competing, and you were just a few bullet holes ahead of him. The head on both of your paper people was hanging down, having been punched out completely. You didn’t want to let Sam win, especially since he had just deemed you ‘boss’.

You shot quickly and efficiently, taking advantage of the time that Sam needed to reload a magazine. You were glad you had prepared enough mags for yourself, and kept your bullet holes in all the right places. 

Minutes later, your paper person flopped to the floor, cut out of the page by the holes. Sam shot only four more shots before his fell to the floor as well, and you turned toward each other for a high five. 

“Nice work, Sammy. The _real_ boss is thoroughly impressed,” you said, giving him a grin. He grinned back and the two of you gathered your supplies.

On your way out of the range, you passed Dean, saying simply, “You need to make sure the boss is pleased with _your_ performance today as well, so you better get your ass to the bedroom pronto.”

Dean followed after you quickly with a “Yes, Ma’am!”


End file.
